


They Kissed In The Rain

by TheMortalWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rain, Sad with a Happy Ending, i couldnt resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMortalWriter/pseuds/TheMortalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends in tears..but not the sad kind.</p><p> </p><p>** I suck at summaries!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Kissed In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote one night. Inspired by listening to sad/happy love songs..

Will wasn't having a good day and Hannibal wasn't making it any easier. 

The day was dreary, dark clouds slowly filling the sky and threatening to spill. Will had avoided Hannibal for most of the day, feeling a sense of irritation radiating off of him. He didn't mean to be acting this way, he just felt odd and emotional. Hannibal could sense Will's confusing mood and decided to give him some space, spending most of the morning and early afternoon away from him in his study, drawing him instead. Hannibal loved to draw Will. His beautifully chiseled features made for a perfect drawing. When lunch time came around, he prepared himself and Will a light salad with some olives and bread to go on the side. Hannibal was already seated when Will creeped in; he didn't bother calling for him as they always ate at the same time each day. 

"Hi.." Was all Will had to say. He took his seat and watched as Hannibal nodded slightly and picked up his cutlery. 

The ate in almost complete silence, only stopping to make comments about the weather or the meal in front of them. When they had finished and both put down their forks, Hannibal leaned forward ever so slightly as if to speak. 

"If I have done something wrong, Will, I apologise. I did not mean to upset you in any way." He calmly spoke. 

Will frowned. Hannibal had not done anything to upset Will or annoy him in any way. He was not sure what was going on. He felt stupid for saying how he felt so he just kept quiet.

"No, Hannibal, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm fine.." 

With this, Will stood and took his bowl out to the kitchen, setting it down on the side. Unsure of what to do with himself, he quietly and quickly made his way up to their shared bedroom. He sighed and layed down on his side of the bed, curling his legs up to his chest and closing his eyes. He didn't mean to sleep, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Recently, he felt as if he wasn't worthy. Worthy for any of this; the house, the luxury clothes, Hannibal. He didn't have half as much as Hannibal had to bring to the relationship. Will had only ever had a brief relationship with his father and had never been close to anyone else. He was introverted and awkward. Why would a man like Hannibal Lecter choose him? He could have anyone he wanted and anything he wanted. Will felt as though he was living in someone elses house, not his own; which it now was. Will shook his head and buries himself deeper into the mattress. This was silly. Hannibal was constantly reminding Will how much he loved him. Never once had he acted as if the other was not welcome. Yet, Will could not shake the feeling that he was vastly beneath Hannibal. He didn't deserve this and he felt that somewhere deep down, Hannibal felt the same. He was next jolted out of his reverie when he heard the door open.

"Will? Is everything alright? I just wanted to check on you. Are you ill?" Hannibal cooed from the door, trying to soften the now frustrated and upset man.

"I said I was fine, Hannibal. Would you just give me some space?" Will practically growled from the other side of the room, facing the wall. 

Instead of a reply, all he received was the sound of the door slamming. He shouldn't have raised his voice. He'd upset Hannibal and he knew it. Letting out an enormously large sigh, he closed his eyes and slept for a few hours to try and diffuse the tension.

\--

Hannibal chopped the pepper and placed it into the china bowl that he had previously set aside. He almost didn't see the point of preparing the meal if Will was going to act like this, however, he would never let something so petty disrupt his cooking. It was not fair of Will to act like this and take it out on Hannibal if he would not even tell him what he had unconsciously done. Thoroughly peeved, and the red onion and mushroom diced, he set those aside and went about washing his hands and cleaning the surface. At about seven thirty two, Will creeped in to the room, feeling sheepish after the way he had acted earlier. He remained unnoticed by Hannibal and saw that he was setting the table. He picked up a bowl of what looked like red pepper and walked towards the table, not noticing the shoes which he had left out earlier. He proceeded to trip and drop the bowl, hearing it shatter in to a million tiny pieces across the floor. At the sound, Hannibal turned around and cursed in what Will could only guess was Lithuanian.

"For God's sake, Will! If you'd stop acting like a child and clear up after yourself, we wouldn't have this problem." Hannibal barked, walking towards the mess to start to clear it up. 

Will stood in terror, almost shaking from the shock. Tears swarmed to the lids of his eyes and he shouted back at Hannibal.

"Well if you'd act as if you wanted me around, I wouldn't have to treat this place like a half way house!" He turned on his heel and ran to the door, grabbing his keys and practically running down the road.

"Will, wait! I didn't mean to-" By the time Hannibal could respond, he heard the door slam.

Instantly he regretted shouting at him. He never meant to get so angry, but felt as if Will didn't want him around, so what was the point in trying? Leaving the mess for later, he put on his coat and grabbed his umbrella, heading towards the street to find his Will.

\--

By the time he had stopped runing, he was soaked from head to toe. It had started raining just before the incident and Will was too upset to think of grabbing a coat. He took deep, rugged breaths, slowing to a walk as the tears rolled down his cheeks. It was true then. Hannibal didn't want Will in the house and just found him a nuisance. What would he do? He couldn't go back home, not after everything he'd been through with Hannibal. He found a bus stop and sat down on the bench, trying to calm his mind and his thoughts. The street light reflected on the rain-slick road and shined up, shadowing his cheekbones.  
Will put his face in his hands and sighed. He sat like that for what felt like twenty minutes. Then, as if by magic, he came to back to logic. What had he done? He had shouted at Hannibal and taken it out on him, when really it was his fautlt. He was the one who wasn't ready to share his life with another person and take part in a mature relationship. And now because of this, he may have lost the only man he could ever love. All of a sudden he regretted everything which he had said and done and wanted to take it all back. Now, came a new wave of tears but this time they were for a different reason. Will was struck with the fear of losing the man he loved, and it broke his heart.

\--

Hannibal followed the street from their house that lead towards the town. He desperately wanted to find Will, to make sure he was okay more than anything. He passed through a small park and out towards the other side, the way being lit by the street lights overhead. As he was about to cross the road, he looked over and felt his heart sink. Across the street, sat on an old bus stop bench, was Will. The man was hunched forward and was, what seemed like, sobbing into his hands. In an instant, Hannibal's heart fractured in to shards which he thought may never come back together. He wasn't sure whether to approach. What if Will didn't want to see him? Before he had to make up his mind, he saw Will lift his head from his hands and stand when he reegistered that it was Hannibal. When he did, he ran as if his life depended on it, towards the middle of the road. Hannibal quickly walked towards him, unsure of his motives. When he met him, all worry escaped from his mind. Will threw his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Hannibal let out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding and clung on to Will for dear life.

"Hannibal..I'm so sorry. I was an idiot I didn't mean to-"

"Hush, Will. It is in the past. I am the one who should be sorry for shouting at you. I just thought that you did not wish to be around me and I was upset. Please, forgive me?"

Will simply pushed his head up from Hannibal's chest and kissed him. He ran his hands through his hair and kissed him like he was life and Will was on the verge of death. Breaking away, Hannibal caressed his cheek and watched Will's eyes follow the single tear that rolled down his cheek. 

"I love you, Hannibal. I love you more than anything. Will you forgive me?" Will whispered.

"Always." 

Hannibal dropped the umbrella and threw his arms around Will, engulfing him in and embrace which was deathly.

They kissed in the rain and the rest was history.


End file.
